This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Grandiflora Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Machahei`. The plant is an upright seedling cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `Maclocker` and as its pollen parent the variety known as `Macnatdeb`.